Randi Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja One Shots
by Demon Angel Songstess
Summary: One Shots that show interactions between female Randy and her peers. How would her actions be effected? Fem!Randy AU
1. Helping Hand Bucky

AN

These are one shots that are about a female Randy Cunningham and her interactions with her peers. I imagine her to be more level headed and nicer since she is a girl and also more careful though not all girls are like that. She will try to take a more passive approach than just fighting monsters every time by calming them down before they get staked. Also I will incorporate Naruto components to this since I feel Randy doesn't have enough ninja moves. If there are any questions please ask. Also this is NOT a Bucky x Randy one shot.

Lunch Surprise

Randi was walking down the hall of Norrisville Highschool laughing with Howard about something that happened last night when suddenly they herd a thud. Everyone looked to see Bucky against the locker and Bash with his gang laughing. All his things were on the floor and his lunch squished and ruined, he looked close to crying. Everyone looked away, they were use to Bash's antics but while everyone looked away Randi looked at him with sad eyes.

"Come on Cunningham" Howard said. Randi looked back at Bucky and made he decision.

"Nah, go ahead. I need to do something" she responded

Howard shrugged "suit yourself." When he entered Mr Bannister's room she walked swiftly to Bucky.

"Hey Bucky you ok?" Bucky looked up in surprise but then glared at her. He furiously wiped away his beginning tears. He was done with everyone laughing.

"What do you want Cunningham? Come to laugh at me like the others?" he snapped looking at her angrily not noticing green smoke coming from the vent above him. Randi frowned 'something's bothering Bucky'. She suddenly got on the on the ground in front of Bucky and started gathering his fallen things not looking up at him. Bucky went wide eyed and the green smoke disappeared. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"I only laugh when something is funny and frankly, someone who is humiliated and hurt isn't something to laugh about" she said still gathering his things and neatly placing it in his bag. Bucky was speechless, no one did this before except for some of his friends but some one he hardly knew?

"I-uh... Thank you Randi" Bucky said as she put the last book in his bag. Her eyes widened a fraction but then smiled and handed him his back pack.

"Your welcome Bucky" now looking up at him with a wide smile, he felt his cheeks heat up. "I always help my friends" she said still smiling.

"Friends?" Bucky questioned, he didn't think she thought he was a friend, only classmates. Randi only nodded in reply.

"Of course I consider you as a friend since you have been in all my classes since elementary and have been really nice... Unless you don't want to be my friend." her smile flattered a little.

"No of course I consider you a friend" he said hastily waving his arms frantically. "It's just that we don't really talk much or know each other to well." Realization shown on he face and she only nodded.

"Oh I understand" she said but then looked over to his splattered lunch. "Although, something is bothering you." Bucky remained silent and followed her gaze to his ruined lunch."Is it the lunch?" She asked looking back at him.

Bucky only stared and nodded. "Yeah, my mom made it for me" he stated quietly. He waited for taunting but it never came only silence. "She works in the morning and doesn't have time to make me lunch like when I was little" he continued wondering why he was telling her this. "But today she had a day of and on these days she would make me lunch and she would laugh at my happy attitude and ask why I was so happy to have a lunch made by her. Then I would reply 'because you made it'" he said now looking at her. "Then Bash had to come and ruin it" he finished angrily.

Randi only nodded in understanding and got up offering a hand to her fallen friend. "Hey I understand. Bash is just being a jerk wad like always." She smiled and laughed and he couldn't help but laugh also. He took her had and got up. "Hey I have a question" Bucky looked at her. "Are you allergic to anything?" she asked innocently. Bucky was confused by the sudden question but shook his head. The warning bell suddenly rang and they both said their good byes not knowing a group of Bucky's friends saw the exchange.

POV Switch

Lunch

"Wow, did you see her? She helped Bucky." Rachel gushed out excitedly. Rachel, Theodore (Theresa), Debbie, Julian, Dave, Juggo, and Pradeep were in the cafeteria are discussing the exchange they witnessed this morning.

"We know Rachel. We were all there." Debbie drawled out then taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Hey guys!" Bucky called out and sliding into the seat next to Juggo. "What's up?"

"We heard you were knocked down by Bash again and we went to go help you." Julian started.

"But it seemed like someone else was there first." Debbie finished looking expectantly at him as if telling him 'Explain now'. Every one in the table was looking at him now and he chuckled nervously.

"Well she helped me get my stuff and helped me up" he said nervously. Debbie's eyes narrowed as her reporter habits came on.

"We know she helped you, what we want to know is why." Debbie said her gaze never flattering. Bucky eeped and instinctively leaned away.

"Well, she said that she was helping me because she considered me her friend." He replied hoping that it was enough to satisfy her. This only made her want to question him more.

"But you guys never talk to each other. How can she consider you her friend?" she asked again placing two hands on the table staring him down. There was a tense silence as the awaited his answer.

"Well-ah-I-Uh" He stuttered but a shout cut him of.

"Hey Bucky!" Randi greeted. She came up holding a paper lunch bag and held it out to him. "Here" everyone was confused and surprised by this.

"What is this?" Bucky asked as he took the paper lunch bag from her.

"Well... I felt bad that your lunch got ruined and I thought that maybe I would give you my lunch" she said rubbing the back of her head. "I was going to give it to you earlier that's why I asked if you were allergic to anything but the bell rang" she looked at the side with an awkward smile on her face. "And I know I couldn't replace your mothers lunch but I just thought you should have it."

"Uh... Thanks" he said but then realization dawned on him. As she was about to leave he spoke. "Wait! This is your lunch?" she turned back.

"Yeah, didn't I say that?" She tilted her head questionably.

"I can't accept this, you need to eat" he said trying to give it back but she waved it of.

"Nah, it's ok I already bought lunch" she gestured to where Howard was at Shangri Lunch. "Anyway your staying after school for band practice right?" both Rachel and Bucky nodded. She smiled brightly "So it's better for you to eat and since you brought lunch you wouldn't have money to buy anything."

"Uh... I don't know I-" he stopped when he saw her pleading eyes as if they were dating him to say no. They all gulped, Bucky gave in. "Ok than-"

"Great! I gotta go or else Howard would be wondering what's taking to long. Bye!" She waved and jogged back to her table.

Every one was speechless and continued watching her. Then Theodore broke the silence.

"Well let's see what she gave you huh Bucky."

"What- oh, uh- sure" and he opened the paper bag.

"I bet it's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Debbie put in taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Well you never know~" Rachel said in a sing song voice. Debbie just snorted.

"Well?" Pradeep asked. They all leaned in and their mouths watered at what they saw.

The lunch consists of a panini with lettuce, ham, tomato, cheese, a peach, a plastic bottle full of pink lemonade, and strawberry cheesecake in a jar.

"Wow" they all said in unison. Bucky looked back in the bag and noticed a note. He stared at it and shrugged and started reading it out loud.

My Little Fighter

I know I'm always busy and don't spend time with you in the mornings but today, as you already know, have a day off and made you lunch. I remember how you always love my lunches and often begged me to make you something for lunch when you were younger. Then when your father asked why you didn't ask him you say "cus you're not mommy...and you're a bad cook" and he would be so sad you could practically see a raincloud over his head. Anyway I hope you enjoy your lunch and remember be you kind self and never let anything change you.

Love

Mom

PS: I'm picking you up today

'Oops, I guess we weren't supposed to read that' Bucky thought.

"Hey theirs another note at the bottom" Juggo pointed out.

"Hmm?" they looked at it again and there was a note on they bottom.

Things like these are important but I would rather give it to a friend who needs it.

Your Friend Randi Cunningham

Bucky smiled, this really made his day. "Well guys lets eat" and he took a bite of the delicious looking sandwich.

Time Skip

Gym

Bucky was getting his instrument ready for band practice.

"Buck!" a voice called out. He looked towards the doors and saw his mom there.

"Mom!" he got up and hugged her at the door. "What are you doing here?" They both pulled away from each other and she smiled.

"I'm here to see you practice of course. Your father wanted to come but he had work" she said. "Anyway how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine, it started out bad but it got better" he replied.

"Real? Well that's nice" they start walking over to the bleachers for his mom to sit down.

"How is your day of?" He asked

"Oh, it was fun. I went out with an old friend that went to school with me. As a matter of fact her daughter is in your class."

"Real? Who is it?"

"Randi, I think. Randi Cunningham" she said thoughtfully. His eyes widened at the mention of her name. "You know her?" see asked seeing the look on her face. Bucky only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine and we both love to spend time with our moms." His mom only smiled and couldn't help but wonder what her friends daughter did to make him smile so big.

AN

Hey guys I hope you liked it and I would love some feed back. Also if you are asking about by previous Randy Cunningham story I might not continue it because to be honest I lost my inspiration. For these one shots I will try to stay motivated and post but if not it might just have one story. Also if you noticed I gender bent Theresa to because I ship her and Randy. Lastly tell me if you want a human nomicon to train her and go to school and give me ideas. Thanks!


	2. Dear Mother

**Hahaha...*Rubs back of the head* Hey readers sorry for the suuuuper long wait. I really have bad writers block and some times looses some insperation at times so please for give me. Here is a one shot about Randi and her mother hope you like it. I will try to update again but if I don't just know school kills you. Please comment, it really helps! Enjoy the story~**

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Randi Cunningham ~ Chapter 2 ~ Dear Mother

Night has descended on Norrisville and many of her citizens were asleep but one raven haired freshmen was wide away finishing her homework. She bit the end of her mechanical pencil as she looked over her work. 'Why did I take Advanced Placement classes?' she asked herself looking at her AP Biology, AP Human Geography, and AP Calculus. She remembered how Howard was mad about her taking different classes from him but understood why.

Her thoughts went to the reason why she was working so hard in school even though she looked lazy to other people. She thought of the woman who raised her, the woman who always supports her, the woman who loves with all her heart. She smiled but her smile turned to a frown. The woman who is working such long shifts to support us and comes home so tired but still makes time for her daughter. She remembered one time when she saw her mom was really tired she asked why they didn't just move to an apartment. She learned that it was cheaper then where they were living now but her mother only shook her head and hugged her. It took a while but she realized her mother didn't want to do that because it meant she had to move schools and would probably lose her friends. She gripped her pencil tightly as dark thoughts seeped into her mind but they didn't last long when she heard the front door open and close.

Randi got up and rushed out of her room, what she saw made he heart ache. Her mother was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, there were bags under her eyes and her body language showed that she was exhausted. Randi quietly made her way down stairs and went into the kitchen and made her mother her favorite tea. She slowly approached her mother and was about to tap her shoulder but her mother opened her eyes. She looked for a few seconds and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Hi honey how was your day? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" the woman asked her daughter. Randi only shook her head and handed her mother her tea and inwardly wincing at the worn tone her mother spoke with. No one spoke and the only sound was the sipping of tea from the older woman. Once she was done she placed the cup on the table. "Randi can you please get my bag near the door?" her mother asked. Randi got up immediately and went to the door while taking the cup with her to take to the sink. Her mother doesn't usually ask her to do things for her. The teen frowned knowing that meant her mother was really worn out from work, she felt a pang in heart but ignored it and grabbed her mother's bag.

"Here mom" she handed the bag to her mother. Her mom nodded in thanks and dug in her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out her wallet and took fifty dollars. Randi's heart clenched and her eyes grew cold looking at the money.

"Here" her mother said trying to hand it to her daughter. Randi frowned and shook her head.

"It's okay mom I still have some money from the last time" the woman frowned and continued to stretch out her arm toward her daughter.

"Randi we talked about this, just take the money just in case" her mother said with pleading eyes. Randi's eyes hardened, usually that would make her take it but not tonight, not when her mother looks ready to drop.

"Mom I really don't need it" the woman frowned as she looked at her daughter but pushed the money in her direction.

"Randi take the money" she urged. "You probably need it more then me" Randi felt something snap when she heard that.

"No" response came out in a quiet voice but it still came out strong. She looked at her daughter startled, she sounded ver angry but also hurt. Randi was looking down, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Randi" the woman whispered and got up and set the money down. She kneeled in front of her daughter.

"How?" she said in a quivering voice. "How can you say that when your working so hard?" she clenched her fist. "How can you give me that money when you look like you have one foot in the grave?" her voice getting louder. "How can you smile at me like that and give me something that you need more than me?" her voice rose that she was almost elder looked at her daughter with wide eyes and lifted her hands up and placed both hands on her daughter's cheeks and lifted her head up. Randi was bitting her lip trying to hold in the tears but the mother saw this and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.

"Oh, Randi" she said softly. Randi was shaking and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry" her voice cracked from the raw emotions. "I'm sorry you have to take care of me" the woman's eyes widened as her usually cheerful daughter broke down into tears. "I would of been better if I never existed, then you wouldn't be so tired trying to support me and you would be able to go out with friends and do things you want to do. If I-" but she was cut off.

"No!" the woman said, horrified by what her child was saying. "Don't say that" she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and pulled her back. Randi had tears streaming down her face which made the mother's heart clench. "Your here because your father and I want you here and we love you with all our hearts. You remind me so much of your father with my looks. Your smile and laughter always makes me happy and I never want to take that smile away. I work because I want to make you happy… So please smile for me." Randi looked at her mother with wide eyes as tears continued to stream down her face, she bit her lip and hugged her mother again tightly.

"If you want me to be happy than please, take this money and use it for yourself" the teen cried. "I hate when I see you come home so exhausted like this and not have anything to take your mind off work. So please use it for something more important that that material junk that you think I should spend it on. I need you more that that stupid junk Mc Fist makes. I want you to take better care of yourself." she pleaded. The woman hugged her daughter tighter. She felt bad for having her daughter feel this way and whispered soft comforting words in her ear.

"If it makes it any better I got a promotion" Randi pulled away surprised and looked at her mother's pale face.

"What?" she was worried that it would mean her mother would have to work more. Her mother only chuckled at the worried look that was on her daughter's face.

"That means I don't have to work long hours anymore" she said smiling softly. Randi's eyes widened and felt tears prick her eyes again, she hugged her mother once again and buried her face in her shoulder. The woman only smiled and rubbed her daughters back soothingly and kissed her daughters head.

"I love you mom"

"I love you to my musume"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

 **Musume means daughter in Japanese. If you are wondering about where Randi's father is... Lets just say his past was catching up with him and he had to leave. If he is alive... Maybe...**

 **Anyway hope you liked it! Any requests? Please message or comment.**

 **Till then!**


	3. Video Competition pt 1

**Hey guys another upadate. I was bored so might as well. There should be four day week ends I mean seriously. Any way enjoy and Review!**

Randi Cunningham ~ Chapter 3 ~ Video Competition Pt 1

Randi sighed and looked out the window of the class room. It was home room and Howard was in the bathroom so she didn't have anyone to talk to. The class was filled with chatter of the latest gossip. Then the door slammed open and Howard and Mrs. Driscoll walked in with Mr. Driscoll in tow. Howard walked up to his seat rubbing his head as if he was hit.

"Hey what happened" she whispered to her friend as he sat down.

"Stupid Driscoll, I only went to the bathroom but of course she thought I was messing around," Howard grumbled. Randi had an amused smile on her face and was about to reply when the intercom suddenly came on.

"Hello everyone" Slimovitz said in his usually cheery voice. "Please turn on your TVs for an important announcement" then the intercom shut off. Mrs. Driscoll sighed and pulled down the screen and turned on the projector. Everyone watched as the screen flickered to life.

"Hey Norrisville High it's H-Dubs here with a special announcement from our very own Hannibal Mc Fist and a Representative from the school board." the camera was turned away from the social red head and faced two men. One of the men was a very familiar one with a artificial arm and next to him was a very tall and expressionless man, he wore sun glasses and a dark suit. Vice Roy was behind Mc Fist on his tablet most likely looking over his experiments or some Mc Fist Industry related things. Randi tensed a little waiting for what was coming.

"Hello children, I am here for uhhh." he paused and whispered over his shoulder to Vice Roy. "Why am I here again?" Vice Roy only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"The compe-" he started but was cut off by Mc Fist.

"I am here to introduce a video competition for all classes" he stated loudly and gestured to the man next to him.

"Hello students of Norrisville High School, Mr. Mc Fist has graciously donated one million dollars which will be given to the class who wins this competition" he pushed up his sun glasses. Vice Roy then handed them a box and Mc Fist reached in with some difficulty,he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the man in which he took and read out loud. "The genre is comedy, the rules are posted on the school website as well as the district website. All home room classes will be participating in this activity and will be able to get the chance to win money for freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior class." then he straightened. "But if anyone is caught cheating, copying, lying, and things of those ilk will be disqualified and punished accordingly. Good luck students"

"You heard that folks" Heidi said turning the camera back at her. "All classes have the chance to get money for their class and the dead line is three weeks from now and may the best class win." with that the camera turned off. The class burst into chatter about the competition.

"Okay everyone settle down" Mrs. Driscoll said but everyone continued to talk. The science teacher's eye twitched and she slammed a text book on her desk startling everyone in the room. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN" and with that everyone sat down and shut their mouths. Mrs. Driscoll looked around the room and smile sweetly. "Thank you, now apparently the school district really wants us to focus on this project so they will be shortening third and sixth period classes so the we can have more time to meet" no one said anything but internally they were cheering in their minds.

'Yes no kill-me-with-dodge balls education but I'll miss math' Randi thought as she continued to look forward.

" Please take out an electronic device and go over the rules for the competition" everyone complied and took out their phones, tablets, or laptops not wanting to make her angry again.

Randi looked over her new purple laptop she saved up for. 'No inappropriate themes, A teacher or an adult must be watching or aware when you shoot a scene, District will send helper to each class and will help provide props, No copying other groups yada yada yada' she read on.

"Okay students" everyone looked up at the teacher. "Our class helper will be here any minute but for now we will need someone to lead the group, any volunteers?" Debbie's hand shot up immediately but Mrs. Driscoll shook her head."Sorry miss Kang but they asked that the leaders be someone who hasn't been one" Debbie grumbled and put down her one else raised their hands and the science teacher only sighed. " Well it seems like I have to choose randomly" she said talking out some cards and shuffling them and then fanned them out. "Mr. Fowler can you please choose a card" the purple haired boy was hesitant but chose a card from the middle and handed it to Mrs. Driscoll.

"The lucky person who will lead us is..." she paused for a second. "Randi Cunningham" once those words left her mouth a loud thunk could be heard. They all looked over at the said tyrian purple haired girl, her head was on the table and was grumbling under her breath.

'This is Wonk'

 **To Be Continued ~**

 **Please Review, I would love to see your comments.**


	4. Video Competition Pt 2

**Now I'm reeeeaaaalllly bored. Anyway hope you like this capter. It's very long. If there are any problems please tell me and if not review and tell me how you like it. I hope I can update soon and please enjoy this chapter.**

Randi Cunningham ~ Chapter 4 ~ Video Competition Pt 2

'Why am I here again?' Randi asked herself as she stared at her peers. 'Oh yeah, It was because I was randomly chosen to be the leader of the project, this is so not the cheese' she thought as she stood in front of the class waiting for the person the district is sending. 'And the person will be shadowing me since I'm the leader' she grumbled in her head. She was glad she was able to learn the shadow clone jutsu*, now she would be able to make a clone so that they wouldn't know she was gone. She was broken out of her thoughts when the door opened, everyone looked over to the door.

A very young man,no older than 22, walked in with a brown satchel over his left shoulder. He was tall and seemed to have a lean build. He had blond hair with blue streaks and light blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a slate gray vest, black jeans, and grey Mc Kicks. He closed the door and smiled charmingly at everyone but Randy knew that he was nervous due to his body language.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jason Hart. I'll be your helper for the next few weeks" he introduced. Everyone showed a sign of acknowledgment and some girls giggled and whispered about how cute he is. Randi rolled her eyes at the girls actions.

"Thank you for being here Mr. Hart" Mrs. Driscoll said. "You can set your stuff here" she said gesturing to her desk. He nodded in thanks and set his bag down.

"Awww, how about me?" 'said'. Mrs. Driscoll giggled.

"Awww, don't worry Jerry" she said kissing the skeleton making everyone very uncomfortable, even Hart looked put out.

"Anyway" Randi said redirecting the attention to herself, making her cruse on the inside. "My name is Randi Cunningham, I'm the unwilling leader of this project. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hart" Randi said holding her hand out with a smile. The man smile and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Cunningham and what do you mean by unwilling?" he asked pulling his hand away. Randi grinned sheepishly at him.

"Randi is fine, and lets just say my card luck wasn't that great today" Hart had an amused smile on his face and nodded in understanding.

"So did you guys come up with anything?" he asked sitting on a near by rolly chair. Randi shook her head.

"No, we were waiting for you but I have some ideas" she said turning to the board and grabbing the white board markers. She wrote on the white board and then stepped back to look at her work and nodded in contentment.

"Okay everyone, our genera that was given to us is comedy, which means our main target is to make people laugh." she said pointing at the word comedy in bold letters on the board. "There are ten freshmen classes that will be participating along with the other upper class men making our chances of winning one out of about forty classes." some people paled at this. "But don't worry, if we don't win it won't affect us latter on it's either we win or we don't, simple as that." Randi said effectively calming everyone down. "First we have to find out what we have and what we don't have, who here knows how to run a camera properly?" some students raised their hands, some of them in either year book, news paper, or photography. Randi was also rasing her hand and nodded, happy with the amount of people who can shoot a camera.

"How about editing?" the same people raised their hands along with some others. She nodded and gestured for them to put their hands down.

"Anyone with a large access to props or can put some stuff together" Debbie,Theodore, Howard, and Juggo raised their hands.

"Theo and I can set stuff up" Debbie said putting her hand down.

"I also have stuff in my attic that we can use for this type of stuff" Theo said. Randi smiled at him and nodded and turned her attention to her clown classmate. She didn't notice the blush that graced the boy's face. 'She smiled at me' Theo thought dreamily looking at his long time crush.

"My dad has a whole wear house of props we can use" Juggo said, happy he can help.

"That's great Juggo" she said smiling and then turned to Howard.

"I can get my dad to make some stuff" he said. I nodded knowing that was probably the truth.

"Anyone familiar with sound equipment?" less people raised their hands but there was enough to satisfy her.

"Now for the hard part, Who is willing to be in front of camera acting?" Randi raised her hand but no one followed. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips and she looked around the room. Slowly some people raised their hands.

"I am willing to help any way I can mon amie" Jacques said, Randi smiled at the french exchange student.

"Us too" Theo said with Debbie, Howard, Rachel, Bucky, Juggo, Pradeep, and Julian. Randi's smile got wider and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" then she straightened up. "Okay everyone" everyone sat up in attention surprised at the tone Randi was using. She usually had an easy going air and was always smiling and fooling around but this Randi had an air of authority and looked serious with her sapphire eyes looking as if she can see right through you. "We have two options on how we can organize this. We can either have a long comedy film or a large compilation of short videos or skits." everyone nodded and listened intently.

"Since our class has about 28 people and small cast I believe the best course of action is to do the compilation of videos but of course that means we need a lot of ideas. We also have to know the target audience which will be our fellow peers so we have to know what they are interested in. So as you guys are going around, see what people are interested in and write it will talk about more things tomorrow and compile some ideas but I want to remind everyone that this project shouldn't stress you out. Of course we all have our parts and everyone is counting on use to do it but remember that this won't be graded, only our participation will be the key factor to this. If there are any problems please talk to Mrs. Driscoll, Mr. Hart, or me, we are willing to help you if there are any problems or concerns." the bell rang signaling everyone to get to first period.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, till then think of what you can do and skits we can act out" once she was done talking everyone packed up and left. Randi placed her laptop in her bag and walked toward Hart who had an impressed look on his face.

"You did pretty good up their unwilling leader" he said with an amused smile. Randi laughed and shook her head.

"It's true Miss. Cunningham. I never knew you could be serious" Mrs. Driscoll said, Randi sighed.

"Well, I try. Anyway, you ready to go?" she asked her companion. He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

The day went on normally with some difficulties like some girls trying to flirt with Hart or telling him what he should look out for. She was also pulled out of third period to confirm her leadership status. She wasn't surprised when she saw Heidi and Flute Girl there but did the paper work without a hitch, carefully reading the text and making sure nothing was wrong with it. You never know with Mc Fist there. Finally the school day ends and she meets up with Howard to walk home, saying good bye to Hart. They excitedly talked about how their day was and Howard expressed his unhappiness that Randi wasn't there at PE.

"I almost died Cunningham! Why are juniors in a freshmen PE class anyway?" Howard said in exasperation. Randi laughed as they got up to the door of her house, she took out her keys and opened the door. They both walked in and took of their shoes and walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch was a red haired teen who was reading a very large book. He wore a black shirt with a green jacket over it and beige pants. His green eyes looked over at the two teens.

"Hey Nomi" the greeted, one being more enthusiastic than the other.

"Hello Randi, how was school?" he asked, setting the book he was reading down. Both teens plopped down on the seats, tired from the days work.

"Ehhh, good but I got picked to be leader for this big project. It so troublesome." Randi said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad"

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't to much of a hassle. You'll see tomorrow" she said knowing that Nomi will be going to school tomorrow. He only nodded while Howard groaned.

"What? You have a problem?" Nomi asked annoyed.

"Yeah I got a problem, why-" Randi completely tuned out, this arguing became a regular thing to both boys. Her thoughts wandered to how Nomi was here now in his human form.

She was fighting a robot that Mc Fist sent and everything was going great, she got the thing down and destroyed it but she didn't notice the blade from the robot come at her. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and started to cough up blood. She pulled it out and ran for her bag for her phone to call Howard while trying to cover up her wound. She didn't make it because she lost to much blood and fainted. When she came to she found herself on the couch with her mother and Howard hovering over her. When they saw her open her eyes they both glomped her but quickly got off since it hurt her. She hissed at the pain in her back and felt the constricting bandages around her torso. She slowly got up with the help of her mom and friend and looked around. She was in her house but she doesn't know how she got there. Then memories rushed into her head as she recalled being injured by a loose blade from Mc Fist's robot and running for her bag but fainting before she got there. She vaguely remembers a red flash of light and being treated and carried. Her thoughts were interrupted by a red haired teen walking into the living room, he wore a black and red cloak with weird symbols on it he was carrying a tray of cups and approached them.

"Who-" she started coughing making her mother and friend look at her with concern.

"Don't talk now, here" the stranger said handing her the tea. They latter found out that he was the Nomicon and explained the situation to her mother. At first she was upset about it and not being told in the beginning but she understood and forgave her daughter and reassured her that she was okay with it. They asked Nomi to stay in one of the empty rooms and he agreed much to Howard's horror.

She sat back and sighed, it seems that everything is going to be more troublesome around here. Despite this thought she smiled 'Troublesome indeed'

 **Wow three new updates. Hope you guys enjoyed**

 ***This is from Naruto ;P***

 **Please review, I would like to see your feed back. It keeps me going ya know**


End file.
